


If i could fly (I miss you)

by wistfulfeeling



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulfeeling/pseuds/wistfulfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando NCT 127 debuta, pero Hansol lo único que hace es extrañarlo a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If i could fly (I miss you)

Llueve y el viento mueve los árboles de una manera descomunal. Hansol mira por la ventana y suspira, simplemente espera que él esté en un lugar cálido, bajo techo y bebiendo algo caliente. Sabe que seguramente sea así, pero de todas formas su estómago se retuerce de sólo pensar en que quizás la firma de autógrafos se retrasó un poco y él aun está ahí afuera, sentado bajo una llovizna intensa, de esas que nadie puede percibir pero mojan como una tormenta. Suspira porque no puede hacer nada más que eso. Desde su lugar, sólo le toca esperar a que él algún día regrese, después de un largo día de trabajo y todo vuelva a ser como antes, al menos por unos minutos.

Camina hasta la sala de ensayos. Es turno de la última rutina del día y aún así se pregunta lo mismo que todas las noches ¿Cuándo será la última rutina de esta etapa? Es difícil ver como el lugar se va vaciando, cómo el grupo va disminuyendo, como las habitaciones se van desalojando, y él aún sigue allí, marcando en su libreta que ha completado la última lección de baile del día y está listo para volver a los dormitorios, esta vez, en soledad. 

"Tranquilo. Es sólo que lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar" Youngho es positivo. Él sabe inclúso mejor que Hansol lo que es esperar, lo que es repetir la misma rutina de baile, de canto, de rap, una y otra vez, hasta terminar tendido en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire. Él había hecho esto mismo durante 9 años. Una eternidad. Hansol sabe que en parte, quizás Youngho esté en lo cierto, quizás aún falta mucho por aprender o quizás estas sean consecuencias de ser demasiado bueno en algo. Sin embargo, en su interior, sabía que no era eso lo que realmente lo hacía sentir incompleto. Hansol sentía otro tipo de ausencia. 

Tira su mochila a un lado de la cama al llegar a su dormitorio y se dedica a acostarse mirando el techo. Son las 9:30pm y la idea de que no lo verá (de nuevo) esta noche se hace más fuerte en su mente. El telefono suena y se alegra al ver su nombre, pero al leer el mensaje entiende que sus vidas hoy son completamente diferentes. 

> _**-Todo se retrasó :( lo siento.-** _
> 
> _**\- Esta bien. Descansa ^^** _

Y es todo lo que puede decir en ese momento, porque lo que jamás haría es una escena de adolescentes del secundario, en donde reclame más tiempo y atención. Jamás. El telefono vuelve a sonar.

> **\- Te extraño.**

Muerde sus labios intentando contener todo eso que parece querer salir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Recuerda el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y era extraño, pero también recordaba que las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas en el comienzo. Hansol siempre fue bastante extrovertido, mientras que él era muy correcto y callado. Quizás porque el único dialecto que había aprendido al llegar a Corea era el formal o quizás porque todo era nuevo y diferente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se complementaran a tal punto de sentir que eran iguales, no solo en su personalidad, si no en su apariencia. Hansol nunca supo si fue el paso del tiempo y las largas noches en donde ambos se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde hablando de mangas y futbol , pero poco a poco su amistad terminó convirtiéndose en algo más que eso. Algo mucho más especial que simplemente dos amigos compartiendo un mismo sueño.

Cierra los ojos para imaginarlo a su lado, para volver a escuchar su voz chillona hablando de esa clase de incoherencias que sólo él entendía, para sentir su perfume invadiendo el lugar, para sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura y sonreír al ver que por más que se pusiera en puntas de píes, su altura nunca variaba y siempre terminaba siendo ese frágil y pequeño niño que supo llegar de Osaka con el miedo de saber si dejar atrás el Futbol para convertirse en idol era lo que realmente debía hacer. Hansol jamás podría explicar con palabras lo especial que él era en su vida y lo agradecido que estaba de haberlo conocido, de haberse enamorado, de sentir que habían nacido para estar juntos por más que el destino en esta ocación les pusiera la dificil prueba de vivir separados, de extrañarse como nunca, de necesitarse como a nadie. Esta era la primera vez en su vida en la que comprendía lo que era el amor y no dejaría que escape tan fácilmente, por más que tuviera que esperar mil siglos para verlo llegar y cruzar esa puerta, sonriendo y preguntando que cenarían esa noche. 

Siente que alguien acaricia su rostro y espera que esa no sea otra de sus pesadillas en donde lo perdía para siempre. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos lo ve.recostado a su lado, sonriendo y contemplándolo en silencio. 

"¿Yuta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No respondiste mi mensaje"

Y Hansol se da cuenta que otra vez se había quedado dormido pensando en él, como todas y cada una de las noches desde que Yuta se fue a vivir a otro edificio, dónde debía seguir otra agenda llena de promociones, firmas de autógrafos, sesiones de fotos y grabaciones. 

"Lo siento." 

"¿Estás bien?"

Hansol asiente y no tiene tiempo de responder porque los labios de Yuta chocan con los suyos, tomandolo por sorpresa pero haciendo que esa parte de él que tan vacía se sentía, volviera a llenarse de toda esa clase de emociones cursis que suelen aparecer en estos casos: Mariposas en la panza, el corazón que late más fuerte que nunca y ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que parece llenarlo de vida, de pies a cabeza. Y es que en su mente solo estaba Yuta. Yuta y sus abrazos. Yuta y sus besos. Yuta y sus chistes malos. Yuta y su sonrisa. Yuta y su perfume. Yuta y sus palabras raras en japonés. Yuta y sus ojos. Yuta y sus dedos enredandose en su cabello, con fuerza, presionando su rostro contra el suyo, intentando que ese beso sea más inmenso de lo que ya era. Yuta y sólo Yuta.

Se separa un poco y sonríe "Debes irte ¿Verdad?"

Yuta asiente con desgano "Si" hizo una pausa y toma su rostro entre sus manos "Pero antes de irme, tienes que responder mi mensaje."

Hansol toma su celular para leer lo ultimo que había dicho.

> **-Te extraño-**

Al leerlo vuelve a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillan incluso en la oscuridad de esa noche lluviosa y fría. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que llegaría a tan temprana edad ese momento en la vida en el que sientes que no necesitas nada más que esa persona que está frente a ti, jamás lo hubiera creído. Sin embargo ahí está Yuta, con todo su esplendor, haciendolo sentir como una torre de naipes que cae a sus pies ante el más mínimo roce, haciendolo sentir vulnerable al encontrarse con sus encantos naturales que lo atrapan y lo envuelven sin escapatoria. Hansol sabe que no importa cuanto tiempo estuvieran separados o cuan lejos la vida quisiera llevarlos, Porque siempre estaría allí para él, para esperarlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Vuelve a besarlo por un largo rato y cuando al fin puede recuperar la cordura y alejarse de él, responde su mensaje en persona.

"Te amo y te extraño"

 


End file.
